Ichiro Miki
|image =AMA - Ichiro.jpg |caption =Ichiro Miki in All Monsters Attack |name =Ichiro Miki |species =Human |nationality =Japanese |occupation =Student |relationships =Kenkichi Miki (Father), Tamie Miki (Mother), Minilla (Monster Friend), Sachiko (Friend) |firstappearance =All Monsters Attack |latestappearance =All Monsters Attack |played =Tomonori Yazaki }} Ichiro Miki is a child character created by Toho that first appeared in the 1969 Godzilla film, All Monsters Attack. History Showa Series ''All Monsters Attack'' Ichiro is a boy living in the polluted Kawasaki district of Tokyo. His father drives a train, and often has to work overtime, while his mother works long hours at an office, leaving Ichiro alone much of the time. He is looked after by a neighbor named Shinpei Inami. Ichiro is constantly bullied by a group of boys led by a boy named Gabara. Ichiro's role in the film begins with him and a friend walking home from school. Ichiro finds something on the ground and takes it, only for it to be taken from him by Gabara. Ichiro then runs home to discover that neither of his parents will be home until very late at night. He thinks little of this and brings out a toy radio which he then uses to "travel to Monster Island" by jet. On Monster Island, Ichiro is excited to see Kamacuras, Gorosaurus, Manda, and Anguirus. Ichiro is intrigued by the Giant Condor, who is attacking Godzilla. Ichiro travels away from the tree he had been in when he saw the monsters and finds his favorite monster Minilla (whom he refers to as Minya). Minilla laments to Ichiro that He too is being bullied by a Gabara, whom Minilla is too afraid to stand up to. Around this time, Inami wakes up Ichiro to tell him that his parents will not be home until the following day, and to invite Ichiro to have dinner at his apartment. The next day, Ichiro explores an abandoned building and picks up a driver's license inside. The license in question belongs to a bank robber who, with his partner, stole ¥500,000,000. desperate to get the license back, the robbers kidnap Ichiro. While kidnapped, Ichiro dreams of Monster Island, and Minilla being trained by Godzilla to "fight his own battles". Ichiro begins to sleep-talk and is awakened by a robber. Ichiro eventually escapes and leads the robbers to search the crumbling building for him. At about this time Shinpei Inami discovers his stolen car on the lot where the robbers were, on entering the car he discovers the money is inside. Inami calls the police, and Ichiro runs out of the building with the robbers following him. Ichiro is then approached by reporters about his time with the bank robbers. later on he is approached by Gabara, whom he defeats in hand-to-hand combat, thus earning Gabara's respect. Ichiro then takes on a dare by Gabara, given earlier in the film, and honks the horn of a nearby motorcycle, causing It's owner, who fell off a ladder with a paint bucket to chase Ichiro. Ichiro then tells his father (whose train was passing by) to apologize for him. Gallery All Monsters Attack - Minilla and Ichiro see Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla Dorsal Plates.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla gets excited over the stock footage.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla and Ichiro see Ebirah fighting Godzilla.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla has retreated.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fictional characters Category:All Monsters Attack Category:Child Characters Category:Toho